Pleasant Interruption
by MahoKoyuki
Summary: Miyuki is interrupted, but he doesn't mind too much. 4/26/15 fixed the weirdness. Sorry about that :/
1. Chapter 1

"Nice ball." Miyuki stood, readying to throw the ball back to Furuya. Before he could raise his arm he was interrupted.

"K-kazuya…kun…" The catcher froze, not used to being addressed that way. With a slight blush he turned to see the younger Kominato brother, head bowed so his hair could cover, what Miyuki could assume, was a very red face.

"Er…yeah?" He raised a brow, curious. Haruichi shifted and wrung his hands. A noise caught Miyuki's attention and he tilted his head to look past his junior. Kuramochi was doubled over, trying to keep from laughing too loudly and Kawakami was next to him, staring in disbelief. The catcher smirked and put a hand on Haruchi's shoulder, making him jump and look up. The hair fell from his face and it disarmed Miyuki for a moment, seeing his usually hidden eyes. He pressed on though, grinning, "Is there something you need, Haru-chan?"

"E-eh?!" The laughter grew louder, the shortstop losing it and falling to the ground. Kawakami just shook his head and walked away. Miyuki looked back at his second baseman, waiting. "I…was wondering if I could help you…t-take off your gear. W-when you're finished." He looked down again and Miyuki took pity.

"Sure. Just a minute." He turned back to an impatient Furuya. "Three more." "But-". "But nothing, you need to rest. Ice up when we're done."

—

"So, Ha-ru-chan~, what kind of bet did you lose?" The catcher snickered as his junior was kneeling before him, taking off his shin guards. Furuya had just left and it seemed Kuramochi could no longer keep himself composed enough to continue watching, instead heading back toward the dorms wiping his eyes as he guffawed. They were alone, but he couldn't help but keep teasing the younger player.

"I went to Eijun-kun's room last night and Kuramochi-senpai roped me into playing a game…I knew I didn't have a good chance but I didn't think he'd make me do something this embarrassing." Miyuki snorted. "Helping me is embarrassing? I'm hurt." He brought a hand to his chest and gave a pout, enjoying the flush that returned to Haruichi's cheeks.

"I-I don't mind this, Miyuki-senpai." He stood and moved behind the captain to take off his chest guard.

"Back to that? That's too bad. I enjoyed hearing you say my name." Miyuki said lowly, his lips returning to a smile. The chest guard fell, Haruichi dropping it in surprise. The second year turned "maybe you can call me that when we're alone." He winked and caught another glimpse of Haruichi's eyes. He smirked and picked up his gear. "Later, Haru-chan." He walked away from his shocked and confused junior feeling excited.

There'd definitely be a later


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three days since what Haruichi has now termed "the incident", and for some reason, anytime the second baseman found himself alone with Miyuki, the nickname would come up.

"Good work, Haru-chan."

"Keep it up, Haru-chan"

"Haru-chan, watch out for his cutter."

He'd been so flustered at that last one, he froze, Eijun's cutter ball flying right past him as he tried to remember to breathe. He blinked, the smack of the ball into Miyuki's glove bringing him back to his senses. He stepped out of the batter's box and lowered his wooden bat. Eijun cheered, excited to get one past his friend, Kuramochi laughed and said it was just luck. But even as he focused on the fielders in front of him he was still highly aware of the rustle of clothes and guards, could feel as his upperclassmen stood and moved closer.

"Nice pitch, Sawamura!" The ball was thrown back and then more quietly "You okay, Haru-chan?" The pink haired teen flushed and shook his head. Practice was already over, he and several others had only wanted to stick around and practice their batting, so he didn't feel too bad when he removed his helmet and turned away.

"I'm not feeling well. I'm gonna head back in." He didn't wait for a response, afraid he'd hear that nickname again, or worse, afraid he might not. He dropped his stuff off in the dugout for someone else to use and jogged back to the dorms.

After a quick shower and downing his three rice bowls, Haruichi got to his room just in time to see his brother knocking on it. "Aniki?" It was rare for his older brother to seek him out and it made him a little nervous.

"Haruichi."

They stood in silence for a minute before Ryousuke turned and walked away. Haruichi followed, knowing he was supposed to.

"Yo-chan says you've been weird lately."

"Eh? I don't think so..." Ah, it was Yo-chan now, was it? He gave a knowing smile that would go unseen as he walked behind his brother. They stopped at a vending machine and Ryousuke tossed him a water before crossing his arms and leaning against it.

"He told me about that bet. And since then you've been off, more quiet, zoning out some during practice, avoiding your captain..." Haruichi frowned as his brother gave him the grin he had himself moments ago.

"I'm just tired."

"Uh huh."

"Really."

"Well, whatever it is..." Ryousuke paused, his smirk growing. "Yo-chan is more observant than you might think. Even if certain catchers aren't."

"You're not making any sense." Haruichi could feel his face burning, betraying his words.

There was a sigh as Ryousuke pushed himself from the machine. "Good luck, little brother." A short wave and the former second baseman was on his way back to the dorms. Haruichi stayed put, his heart pounding and a tightness in his stomach that threatened to send the rice he ate back up.

'It's not like that.' He told himself over and over as he went back to his own room. 'It's just embarrassing.' He repeated as he brushed off Maezono's concern. 'It's stupid. I'll be fine tomorrow.' He reaffirms before going to sleep.

He wakes in the middle of the night, shorts wet and the lingering sound of "Haru-chan" in his ears.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Text**

He felt like dying. He'd never minded a challenge, always embraced difficult situations, but between the running (which he had to lead) and the third years pushing them to limits he didn't even know he had, Miyuki Kazuya thought he might just literally die right on the field he loved so much.

"Miyuki-senpai! Catch for me!"

"Miyuki-senpai..."

The catcher let out a breathless laugh. He couldn't let anyone know how exhausted he was, especially those two.

"Haven't you guys had enough?" Two heads shook. Sawamura's going so fast it made Miyuki's head spin. "Fine...go stretch your shoulders, I'll be right there." The pitchers jogged off (ha, even they couldn't run anymore, he thought) and he took the chance to see who else still had any energy left.

Ryousuke was hitting grounders to Kuramochi. Jun and Yuki were with the outfielders. Zono and...

Haruichi.

He observed as the first year looked up at Zono, taking in every word the second year was saying, nodding eagerly. His eyes narrowed at the hand resting on Haruichi's shoulder.

"Miyuki-senpai!"

"Miyuki-senpai."

"Dammit." He unclenched his fists and turned to the bull pen. "Coming! You guys better throw me some good ones or else!" He glanced back but the two were gone.

A week since Haruichi had felt unwell. A week since he'd spoken to him directly. A week since he was even near him. Miyuki couldn't shake the thoughts as he mindlessly shoveled rice into his mouth, eyes trained on the younger surrounded by Zono and Kuramochi. One or both was always close to him, and honestly, he felt Haruichi was actively avoiding him. It bothered him. Just like it bothered him when Kuramochi put his arm around the pink haired teen and shot a look at Miyuki. The catcher frowned and looked away, bringing empty chopsticks to his lips. Who the hell did Kuramochi think he was? Replacing Ryousuke already?

...and where did that thought come from? More importantly, why did he care?

He scowled as a distinct laughter filled the cafeteria.

"We need to talk."

"Have you been waiting for me? I feel special." Miyuki slipped into the bath, not liking the serious face Kuramochi was sporting.

"Don't you always, bastard?" His classmate sighed and leaned back. "What's your deal with Haruichi?"

"He's my teammate?"

"That you stare at and make feel uncomfortable. What did you say to him that day?"

"Nothing." Pause. "I mean, I started calling him Haru-chan, but that's harmless, right?"

"Did he say you could?"

"Well...he never said I couldn't. Why is it your business anyway?"

"You're an idiot." The shortstop stood and grabbed his towel. "Don't give false hope."

"False hope?"

"Yeah. There's your warning. Don't be a dick. It'd suck to have our catcher be killed by Ryo-san."

He left and Miyuki was even more confused. He didn't hear the first years come in, still trying to figure out what that dumbass closest thing to a friend he had was trying to tell him.

"Why are you still in here? You'll turn into a prune!" The second year jerked his head up at Sawamura's yelling. Furuya simply got into the bath, ignoring him. And Haruichi was half hidden behind the southpaw. How could someone so small have so much power?

"Oiiiii! Are you going to pass out? I'm not carrying you out of here!"

Miyuki grinned and got out. "Nope, all yours." He could've sworn the younger Kominato looked up for a moment, making his grin falter and his heart beat a little faster. He hurried past them and into the locker room.

Stress. He was stressed. Captain of a newly forming team that hadn't found its rhythm, the still open wound of not taking his upperclassmen to Koshien, Sawamura's yips, there was just too much going on. That's why he felt weird, that's why he was teasing Haruichi, it lightened things up for him. It got his mind off things. And he was interesting, even though he wasn't a pitcher. But why was he do damn focused?

Ah, the pounding in his chest returned. He rubbed his face and got dressed, too tired to think on it any longer, too afraid to really figure it out.

Sent from my iPhone


End file.
